


Let's Make This Our Moon

by NikiRave



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slash, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiRave/pseuds/NikiRave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream is alone, but where on earth did he end up? How will he get back to the others when he can barely figure out how to move his body?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in years, so it'll start out a little rough, I apologize for that. But please enjoy, I'll have the next few chapters posted soon. 
> 
> Also too, if you'd like to see the image better, you can find it here: [http://www.furaffinity.net/view/13213736/]

__

_Ugh, my aching processor_ , his helm pounding hard, as if he had been punished by Megatron..again. Starscream couldn't bear to open his optics, in fear that the pain will just increase. He couldn't quite understand it though, why was he in such pain? Surely he wasn't savagely attacked by the Autobots, and if he was, why was he left alive? Or better yet, why was it so irritatingly quiet?  

  Infact, where is the battle? Was he hit so hard that he was sent flying so far, that even his audials couldn't pick up any sounds? Or perhaps, he was hit so many times that it jarred some cables loose. Looks like he'll have to visit Knock Out when his helm finally stops pounding.

  _For the sake of Primus, why am I still in so much pain_ , Starscream growled, only to cause more throbbing. He sighed, getting angry is only going to cause more pain, more than what wasn't going to help if he needed to find out where he was, or how he got there. Sighing again, Starscream laid still, allowing the pain to ease on its own.

  It felt like a stellar cycle had gone by before the pain settled, but once it did, Starscream had fallen into recharge.

~~~

 _Warm, so very..warm_ , how strange it felt. The last time he felt something like this, was when Megatron had actually praised him for once, the feeling of confidence that boosted his ego. But somehow, this warmth was different. It was more inviting, as sweet as fresh energon, and so..bright?

  Starscream groaned as he struggled to open his optics, blinking ever so slowly to get them to focus, as the sun shone down in them. He cursed the sun as he rolled over to his stomach, allowing his optics to focus without the sun straining them. Finally, things were becoming clearer, and he could see..nothing but trees. Perfect, he somehow landed in a forest.

  Strange, earth trees had seemed to look a lot bigger, perhaps the blow to his head was harder than he realized. He shook his helm, trying to get it clear, all while slowly pushing up from the ground. He sat there, optics closed once more, trying to get his frame to function properly. His optics fluttered open, and looked up to see the trees looming over him. No signs of broken limbs, even the ground looked unscathed from his landing. How strange.

  Something wasn't right, nothing in the environment looked damaged. Aside from his head, he wasn't in any pain, only sore here and there. In fact, he felt slightly heavier? Yet, much lighter? The questions he had asked himself before he fell into recharge were starting to return. What's going on?

 _Did the Autobots drag me here_ , he felt the ping of panic, but quickly dismissed it.

  He sighed, "Starscream you fool, why are you panicking. Surely, once you're in the air, the answers will be right there in your-" As he was assuring himself, he hadn't realized while making gestures with his servo, he wasn't using a servo at all. Starscream sat in silence, staring at what should be his claws, but instead, was..well, it had claws, but not **_his_** claws.

  "Wha- what is the meaning of.." he trailed off, now examining his body. His beautiful, thin frame, was much shorter, covered in..something that could resemble human hair, but it covered the entirety of his strange body. He stared at his new limbs, all the same, each digit ending with claws, but with a thick tuft of hair starting from the wrists to..his elbow?

  _What is this protruding from my face_ , he lifted his new limb and placed it across his snout. No, this was very, very wrong.

  Panic rose once more, but with a stronger intensity that lodged itself in his throat. He looked around, _a reflection, I must find something that'll show my reflection_! His head spun around, something was waving from his rear end, and this caused Starscream to jump.

  He landed with a thud, his new limbs unable to catch him as they buckled violently. Starscream groaned, sitting up slowly, his eyes caught a shimmer a few steps ahead of him. With a deep intake, he lifted himself slowly. Oh, how he hated feeling so weak and pathetic. Limbs practically made of chilled energon, he slowly lifted himself up on his feet, only to fall face first into the ground. Great, now something as simple as walking is causing a problem.

  "For frags sake, when will Primus stop with these foolish games already," Starscream continued to rant, crawling over to the puddle. If he ever makes it back to the Nemesis, he's going to make sure that medic checks him over from helm to very core of his processor! There has to be some sort of reason why he has this new body.

  When Starscream made it to the puddle, he couldn't believe what he saw. The being that looked back at him, was not him, but an organic earth creature. But that goes without saying, the creature wasn't ugly, even if he wasn't sure if that was really him. He tried to stand once more, so that he could get a better view of the organic looking back at him.

  He wobbled, so he sat, not wanting to disturb the only source of water around him. Peering down into the reflecting puddle, he could see the creatures eyes more clearly. They glowed in the reflection of the light, a stunning red. His helm, hadn't changed so much, except the two things that stuck up through the openings. Starscream allowed his curiosity to dismiss any other judgement, as he reached up to move the helm that sat on his face, if that were even possible. A single push, and his eyes widened as his helm moved awkwardly out of place, it felt uncomfortable. He carefully nudged it back into a comfortable position, vowing to never try that again.

  "What on Cybertron is going on?" he whispered, hearing the very panic that choked him shaking in his voice. "I must return to the ship immediately, I have to find out what has caused this. Why have I taken the form of a..useless earth creature!" he spat, how vile and utterly weak.

  "But, how in Primus' name do I do that, when this pathetic body won't allow me to even stand!" Starscream cursed and growled.

  He may have just been fighting against the Autobots, but now he was facing an entirely new battle. And if he hoped to win, the first step would be to..well, take his first steps.


	2. Journey Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream...the mighty Starscream..reduced to feeling..feeling like..like a sparkling?! Hopefully he'll find his way before his new life is cut short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten a bit better.. I think... But enjoy anyway, and as before, I hope to get better as I continue to work on this and will hopefully have the next chapter out soon.

  "Of all the fraggin' scrap to happen! Why must it always be me that is dealt this..this..punishment!" and again, Starscream fell on his face. He huffed, maybe there wasn't a way to stand on his two pedes. Starscream never bothered learning anything about the anatomy of earth's inhabitants, and this wouldn't make him want to learn. But, it sure would be helpful if he knew how to work this foreign body.

  
  Starscream closed his eyes, and cleared his mind, he looked at all his failed attempts, searching for the one cause that kept him from walking. He snorted, of course, that was his problem, and quite ridiculous to say the least. Starscream, frowning with determination, lifted his body once more, this time on all fours. He kept his eyes shut tight, half expecting to fall once again in failure. His limbs shook, but didn't fall.

  
  One eye, and then the other, Starscream chuckled as he looked down, he finally stood, and now he was just one step closer to getting back to the Nemesis.

  
  "Yes, this was the easy part. As for walking..." he could feel his body already on the ground, smacking his face in the dirt from just attempting to step forward. Preparing to take another fall, Starscream stepped forward, _right servo, left pede, left servo, right pede_. He repeated his movements to himself, watching his footing carefully, he wasn't about to fail, not now.

  
  Wasn't long before he realized he had passed the puddle, and was down a dirt trail. Starscream was starting to enjoy the new sensations, the tickling whistle of the wind, the warm sun on his back, and the scents! There was so many scents, he almost wanted to retch, but he couldn't stop himself from taking deep breathes, letting his new chest fill with as much air as it could hold.

  
  "Perhaps, this isn't so bad. This is much different than what I'm used to, but it isn't that bad."

  
  Starscream kept his eyes forward, listening to anything that may sound like a battle, or a 'con in flight. He had to be close, or at least, within hearing distance of an explosion. If he could just find some kind of clue that a battle had been in the area... And then sudden realization hit.

  
  "How in Cybertron's name will I be able to contact Soundwave!" he snarled, how could he be so stupid! Yes, he managed to move from spot A, but how will he get to point B without a means of communication? It's not like Soundwave, or anyone rather, would be in search for him. If anything, they probably thought he was finally blown to scrap metal by the Autobots, and Megatron would be laughing at that very thought! Megatron must have already replaced him with someone less capable of processing a plan within the heat of battle, and was just as hotheaded as himself.

  
 _A new bootkisser who'll obey every order. Basically another fragging drone, or rather, another Soundwave_ , Starscream continued to rant as he walked, almost a full trot, down the dirt trail. All he wanted to do now, was to just get back to the ship, see Knock Out, and find out why and how he became an earth creature. Anything after that, well..it would depend if his situation was fixable. May Primus forbid, he's stuck this way for the rest of his organic life, by which, would not last long at all.

  
  This was going to be a very long walk.

  
~~~

  
  The sky was an array of color, as if it was set ablaze as the sun made its way down. Starscream, however, was exhausted and had no intention of stopping to view some scenery, it was pointless. He couldn't fly. He felt sickened to his processor, he was anything but a grounder, and yet, here he was, stuck on the ground without a hope of being in the sky, flying free. And just to add more salt to a freshly opened wound, it will be dark soon and he still hadn't found a single trace of either 'bot or 'con.

  
  Starscream's body was crying out, his long legs felt stiff, his chest sore from all the times he fell, and a new pain made him wish he had his body back. The pain from his abdomen caused it to growl at him, and he wasn't entirely sure how to combat this new sensation, so he tried to ignore it. Starscream's jaw opened wide as he yawned, his body wanted to rest, find a safe place to lay down and recharge. He didn't want to stop, no matter how loud his body screamed, he wanted to find a way back to the Nemesis and the answers to the numerous questions he held.

  
  He took one more step forward, and down he went, too tired to bring his limb up fast enough. He fell hard when he tripped, but sided against trying to get up, after all, the ground suddenly felt comfortable. Another yawn escaped him, his eyes were heavy, and his body relaxed into the soft earth.

  
 _I'll recharge, but first thing when the sun has risen..._ Starscream fell asleep in mid thought.


	3. Why Hello There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great, just what the mighty Starscream needed, a companion. Couldn't Primus get any funnier with his pathetic jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I worked a little harder on this one, since I'm getting used to writing now. It'll be a bit before the next chapter, but I hope to get it done soon~

  A few days had passed, and Starscream was on the edge of snapping at anything that moved. The pain in his stomach had gotten worse, he suspected that even earth creatures needed a refueling. But, they don't consume energon. He scowled, there was no energon around, and probably wouldn't be able to consume it in his organic body. What does he do now? Wait until the pain overpowers him and ends him?

  "One can only hope. May Primus be merciful to me if I expire no-"

~~~

  And down he went. How long was that wolf going to go without food? _Perhaps I should at least bring him something, even if he managed to travel this long without hunting once_ , the thought ending with a loud scoff, full of irritation. Why hunt for a wolf, who clearly seems healthy enough to do it himself?

  A heavy sigh and shake of the head, the wolf that followed Starscream, keeping a close eye on him, disappointed into the forest.

~~~

  "Hey, are ya dead yet?" a deep voice boomed out of nowhere. Starscream swore as he jumped high enough to touch a tree limb, feeling ever inch of hair raise. "Lord Megatron?" no, that wasn't Megatron's voice, it was someone else. He shook his head, his body was pumping so much adrenaline, Starscream's head was spinning.

  "Well that answered my question," the voice spoke again, with a hint of a sneer.

  Starscream turned to see who would dare mock him in his time of need, and just beside him was a large earth creature, similar to himself. Piercing gold eyes stared down at Starscream, its large chest and limbs covered in thick tufts of hair, looming over him. Although it's hair was a variation of blue and grays, it was it's bloody orange face, that intimidated Starscream the most.

  His body felt frozen, every muscle sore and tensed. There was something about this creature that made Starscream feel frightful, even if it hadn't done a single thing to him. The expression on the creature's face, however, seemed dulled. "Who are you?" Starscream asked, hearing the fear clearly in his voice, and silently cursed himself for letting this weak creature scare him.

  "I'm Bonebreaker, and you are?" he asked solemnly.

  His voiced was familiar, yet foreign, Starscream couldn't place it, but deep down, something about this creature was trying to get him to remember. "It does not matter who I am," Starscream retorted in annoyance, "What I want to know is, why, if it's any of your concern, if I've offlined or not?"

  "Offlined?" Bonebreaker's face showing every bit of confusion as his question.

  "Yes, off- never mind, why is it so important that you would come over here?"

  "I've been watching ya for a while," he shrugged like it wasn't a big deal, "Ya act like yer done with life, so I figured I'd see if yer really are."  
Starscream stared at him wide-eyed, this organic has been watching him? All this time he has been followed and had no indication of his presence. Starscream snarled the best he could, mustering up as much energy he had left to look intimidating. If this Bonebreaker was looking to devour him, then he should at least fight, no way he was going to just lay down and allow this organic to end him.

  Bonebreaker didn't flinch, he continued to stand in place, his expression almost borderline boredom. "You were following me? Why?! Explain yourself," Starscream bared his teeth, feeling his adrenaline kick in again. He was going to get answers, even if he had to shed this creatures energon everywhere on this path.

  "Calm down, I ain't here to fight ya," Bonebreaker gestured with his paw for Starscream to calm himself, "I followed to see if you were an enemy. I never figured I'd be following for this long." Starscream snorted, was this creature really going think he can be fooled? "And after a couple of days went by, I noticed ya didn't hunt once, so I wanted to see what yer deal was," Bonebreaker finished.

  How adorable, a pathetic organic showing more concern for him than any of his so-called comrades. "What my deal was? There is no _deal_ with me, other than you following me," he spat, ceasing his snarls.

  "Look, I've never seen a wolf like you around here, and yer clearly in need of food," Bonebreaker raising his voice slightly, getting annoyed from such rude behavior. "So, I figured I'd hunt for ya since ya ain't done it yet."

  Starscream glanced down at Bonebreaker's feet, a small deceased creature, its neck clearly snapped. "Is that what you brought me? What do you plan for me to do with _that_?" Starscream's face twisted in disgust as he referred the dead organic in front of him. "What is it? Or rather, what _was_ it?" Bonebreaker had to take a deep breath, he couldn't just outright laugh at this wolf, it wouldn't be right. "Ya ain't never seen a rabbit before?" stifling a chuckle, he couldn't help but find the humor in the questions. Starscream wasn't so amused.

  "What is so funny?" Starscream kept his eyes connected to the creature. Making a fool out of him for asking questions? He was tempted to just end this organic and move on. He had no time, or patience, for games.

  He shook his head and lifted a paw to calm Starscream again. "I ain't mean anything by it. This is, or was, a rabbit, but now it's food. Ya eat it," Bonebreaker spoke lightly and calmly, seeing the angry still boiling in the skinny wolf's eyes. That anger was instantly replace with pure disgust. Starscream could feel his innards twist after hearing how that dead creature was to be consumed. Eating that rabbit? Is that what all organics consume instead of the sweet nectar that he's used to? Energon would be more of a worthwhile risk, than to eat something so vile. 

  "You _consume_ that?"  

  "Of course. How else are ya supposed to get it in ya?"

  "You can't expect me...to put that, anywhere _near_ my denta," Starscream glared at Bonebreaker, uncertainty and distaste mingling in his voice. The gold eyed creature lowered his head to the rabbit, nudging it gently closer to Starscream, almost trying to wake it from its eternal slumber. A low chuckle rumbled from Bonebreakers chest, glancing up to see Starscreams jaw dropping open.

  "It doesn't taste bad at all, just try a bit of it. I know ya gotta be starving by now," his teeth exposed in a smirk in that last remark. "And how do you know that? I'm perfectly fine," Starscream snapped back. He couldn't hold his laughter anymore, head thrown back, Bonebreaker bellowed from Starscream's failed attempt to lie, "Ya sure about that, bud? Just a while ago, you were stumbling around, before ya fell flat on yer face."

  Starscream wanted to retort, but his head began to feel light, and the scent of the rabbit caused his abdomen to growl much louder than before. His face began to feel warm, "Ah well, I'm fine enough without that."

  Bonebreaker rolled his eyes, "Look, just take a bite before ya diss it," he lowered his face to the rabbit again, and began to chew on the ear. His stomach was crying out, because of his need for the food and in complete horror. Each crunch that came from the slow dismemberment of the rabbit, Starscream shivered at the realization of the blue creature's name. With a quick swoop, Bonebreaker swallowed the chewed off ear of the small rodent, licking his lightly bloodied chops.

  Dripping at the mouth, Starscream hadn't realized just how appetizing the gift he was brought, or how much he was drooling, for that matter. Bonebreaker snickered, "Well, go ahead and have the rest, I could always catch more."

  _You don't have to tell me twice!_ Starscream attacked the small carcass, ripping as much meat as he could, ignoring how awkward it was to use just his teeth and not his hands.

  "Geez, calm down, bud, it ain't going anywhere," the large wolf almost felt horrified for the rabbit.

  "Do not call me that, and I'll consume this rabbit as I please," nearly choking on a chunk of meat, Starscream glared at Bonebreaker before eating the rest, loving the feeling of weak bones snapping in his jaw.

  "Well, ya never did tell me yer name."

  One last gulp, followed by a long tongue running over bloody chops, Starscream cleared his throat, "You are to address me as Starscream."

  "Hmph, Starscream, huh? Well then, it's nice to properly meet ya."

~~~

  He wasn't bad company, although he had a whole lot to complain about, but maybe that's what made Bonebreaker like about Starscream. There was something about the gray wolf that made him stood out, he just couldn't figure out what it was. But these pass few weeks of just being in his company, trying to help him find where he needed to go, was rather exciting. Sure, Bonebreaker did most of the hunting, but because of Starscream's pride, teaching him how to catch his own food, was full of its own rewards. He has never seen a look of pure joy that shone as bright as Starscream's, when he caught his first rabbit. Since then, Bonebreaker had to hunt less, since the the ruby-eyed wolf would rather just catch rabbits to satisfy his hungry, than needing an elk or deer.

  There was one thing Bonebreaker did pick up on, every time Starscream would complain, he'd always mention the same name more than once. He had stopped paying much attention to every little thing Starscream found worth complaining about, but every time he'd say that name, his heart would skip and he wouldn't understand why. Bonebreaker didn't know who this Knock Out was, but it was just something about that name, that'd get his attention.

  "...and I wouldn't be at all surprised if those mindless drones.." Starscream trailed off, and stared intensely at the large wolf, his expression showing his mind was elsewhere. "Bonebreaker! Bonebreaker, are you even listening to me?" he barked, upset that his company wasn't entirely there. Gold eyes glanced over to meet angry, scarlet eyes, and it sent a jolt of fear through his body. He hadn't mean to get caught daydreaming, but he was so immersed, he hadn't realized Starscream looking at him. Whoops.

  "I, err..sorry about that, Starscream-"

  "As you should," Starscream retorted with a snort, "What could be so important that you feel it's acceptable to ignore me?!"

  Bonebreaker stared at the ground, not wanting to meet the taller wolf's eyes, even though he was physically bigger, he just couldn't bring himself to look up. "I'm sorry 'bout that, go on with yer story," Bonebreaker almost whimpering in his apology. 

  "As I was saying.." Starscream started up again. And it wasn't long before Bonebreaker drifted off, hearing less and less of Starscream's story, becoming more submerged in his thoughts. "..Knock Out, in all of his vanity, wouldn't be able to stand a chance if he was ever caught," Starscream lowered his ears, rolling his eyes at whatever the point was in his story.

  "Who is this Knock Out ya keep talking about? Is he something special to ya?" he hadn't meant to ask that out loud. Red eyes staring at him like he spoke an entirely different language, Bonebreaker lowered his ears and averted his eyes, "Sorry, I didn't mean to ask that."

  Starscream scoffed and lifted his tail higher, "He isn't anything more than a vain doctor, if you would even want to call him as such." He held his head high, almost like he was royalty, and Bonebreaker played it off, "You didn't answer my other question."

  He stopped dead in his tracks, if the larger wolf hadn't been paying attention, he would have toppled on over the skinny wolf. "He isn't special. He's just a vain glitch, who I have been forced to see on more than one occasion, and who I feel I can only trust out of all my own..comrades," Starscream spoke his last word with enough acid, his could almost taste it.

  "Ya mean, out of everyone in your pack, Knock Out is the only trustworthy one?"

  "As unfortunate as it sounds, yes, that's exactly what I mean," ears laid back as a sign of defeat, Starscream couldn't help but feel rather pathetic. All the time he has spent in the shadow of Megatron, he had only managed to gain one follower, and even then he didn't seem trustworthy at all. Sure, he entrusted the medic with whatever plan he had to overthrow the warlord, but there have been times where Knock Out would squeal just to save his precious finish. And yet, he continued to have some faith that the doctor would not speak a word of his plans.

  Bonebreaker stared at the gray wolf, seeing his expression go from prideful to utter defeat. It almost made him feel rather bad for even asking, but what's done is done, no point in feeling sorry now. "Well, why don't cha just leave and start yer own pack?" the thin wolf's expression didn't change when he looked up, but his ears twitched in attention. "I mean," Bonebreaker continued, "It sounds to me like your alpha ain't leading the way you like. So, why don't you and Knock Out just start yer own _pack_?"

  Starscream didn't exactly understand, only spending a few weeks along side the large, blue wolf, he still had to fingure out most of the organic terms Bonebreaker used. "You're insisting that I leave my leader, and form my own pack? Knock Out and I? Together?"

  "Well, yeah, why not?"

  "Why would I do a thing like that? First of all, I have no clue where I am, let alone, knowing where he is. Second, even if I was able to find him, there'd be almost no way I could communicate with him," Starscream stated, almost in a fit of rage as his thoughts flooded back to him of his current position.

  "Whoa, calm down Starscream, what d'ya mean no way to communicate? Is he deaf?" ha had to get Starscream to calm down, no telling what the scarlet eyed wolf was going to do when he got this upset.

  Starscream ignored him as he continued on.

  "And further more, I doubt I could just up and leave my leader, I would have done so by now! If anything, I'd much rather continue to find my grand opportunity to end his spark and rule in his place, as I so greatly deserved! Primus knows how much I've deserved-"

  Bonebreaker pushed Starscream to the ground, knowing he'd go down without much effort at all. Before Starscream could sit up and unleash the rage he had towards the gold eyed wolf, a large paw held his muzzle shut, as well as keeping him from lifting his head. Bonebreaker lowered himself beside the angry wolf, who's tail was thumping the ground. "Sorry, but I hear something going on just up ahead, and ya wouldn't stop howling," Bonebreaker whispered with as much sincerity as he could.

  An icy glare sent a chill through Bonebreaker's body, Starscream would remember this later, after they find out what was before them. Slowly removing his paw, Starscream shook his head to remove the dirt that stuck to his chin, "Are we just going to sit here, or are we going to go see what it is? Because I have half the mind to end your spark right here."

  He knew that was coming, but the gray wolf was right, no need to sit and wait for whatever to meet them, dangerous or not. Taking it slow, Bonebreaker lead the way, with Starscream right at his heals. It wasn't too far ahead before a loud roar made their ears stand in attention, followed by a fear filled shriek.


End file.
